


Naruto prompt-a-thon

by respectableflourish



Series: Multi-fandom Prompt-a-thon [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Blood and Injury, Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Major Character Injury, Major character death - Freeform, Marriage, Multi, Other, Team Dynamics, aburame family headcanons, chapters tagged individually, dw rp inspired settings, multiple alternative universes, stories in which i make shino's life awful but also better, tags and further pairings to be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 20:04:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6871432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/respectableflourish/pseuds/respectableflourish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One prompt per chapter - multiple pairings and scenarios - warnings in the notes for your convenience!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Naruto Prompts

Welcome to the Naruto portion of this challenge, please enjoy!


	2. Shino and Hinata - Enchant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there is a wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Gen, Shino is a sap, Hinata is lovely, Naruto is himself, There's Dancing and Feelings.

She's smiling; swathed in white silk and bathed in the warm glow of lanterns. She's beautiful and happy and the way the light catches her eyes, the ornaments in her hair - it has Shino enchanted and he can't take his eyes from her.

There's plenty of back slapping and laughter - what a lucky guy to have such a bride, such a strong Shinobi - and Shino can't help but agree; he has always known her potential and here she is now, gentle and deadly as the first snow fall - the sight takes his breath away.

The music changes and he's reminded of a time when they were small; both shy and awkward - friends, playmates, team mates - future clan heads both, with ceremony to learn and as the music swells, they learn to dance and he's left wondering if she remembers it too.

Of course she does.

He's smiling when her eyes seek him out; fan fluttering in an unspoken beckoning, but he's already moving through the crowd to her side and reaching to take her hand.

"May I have this dance Hyuuga-sama?"

Her eyes sparkle with laughter, but there's sadness there too.

"Only if you're not so formal, Aburame-san."

He smiles, secret and small, just for her, and bows to kiss her hand.

"Dance with me then, Hinata-chan?"

She does.

Hand in his they take to the floor together - it's a slow waltz, exactly as it was that day as children - and sway seamlessly here as they do in battle and Shino thinks that there could not be a more perfect moment. There has never been or will be, a lovelier bride than the one in his arms and now he has her - small hand dwarfed by his own, head against his chest - he will forever be loathe to let her go. 

But he does.

The music trails to a finish and the warmth of her smile, secret and small, just for him, feels like a death blow as much as a treasure; because there's a voice to their left, a sunny mop of hair and a grin to match.

"Hinata-chan, they want us for pictures!"

Of course they do; it's their wedding after all and her happiness, her radiance today is amplified by everything Naruto is to her. 

She smiles at Shino again, but it's apologetic this time; accompanied by a squeeze of her hand as she slowly pulls away and he bows to them both.

His congratulations are lost in the whirlwind that is his team mates husband, 

but are never lost on her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...Please don't kill me.
> 
> The outrage I received because of this story was intense - see the next chapter for an alternative (happier?) ending <3


	3. Shino and Hinata - Enchant (alternative)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there is a wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Gen, Shino is a sap, Hinata is lovely, Naruto is himself, There's Dancing and Feelings.

She's smiling; swathed in white silk and bathed in the warm glow of lanterns. She's beautiful and happy and the way the light catches her eyes, the ornaments in her hair - it has Shino enchanted and he can't take his eyes from her.

There's plenty of back slapping and laughter - what a lucky guy to have such a bride, such a strong Shinobi - and Shino can't help but agree; he has always known her potential and here she is now, gentle and deadly as the first snow fall - the sight takes his breath away.

The music changes and he's reminded of a time when they were small; both shy and awkward - friends, playmates, team mates - future clan heads both, with ceremony to learn and as the music swells, they learn to dance and he's left wondering if she remembers it too.

Of course she does.

He's smiling when her eyes seek him out; fan fluttering in an unspoken beckoning, but he's already moving through the crowd to her side and reaching to take her hand.

"May I have this dance Hyuuga-sama?"

Her eyes sparkle with laughter, but there's sadness there too.

"Only if you're not so formal, Aburame-san."

He smiles, secret and small, just for her, and bows to kiss her hand.

"Dance with me then, Hinata-chan?"

She does.

Hand in his they take to the floor together - it's a slow waltz, exactly as it was that day as children - and sway seamlessly here as they do in battle and Shino thinks that there could not be a more perfect moment. There has never been or will be, a lovelier bride than the one in his arms and now he has her - small hand dwarfed by his own, head against his chest - he will forever be loathe to let her go. 

He never will.

The music trails to a finish, leaving Shino to bask in the warmth of her smile, secret and small, just for him, and he mentally tucks it away; another treasure to add to his collection. There's a voice to their left now though and the spell is broken by a sunny mop of hair and a grin to match.

"Hinata-chan, Shino! they want you guys for pictures!"

Of course they do; it's their wedding after all and her happiness, her radiance today is amplified by everything Shino is to her and he's left giddy by the thought. 

She smiles at him again, but it's bright this time; accompanied by a squeeze of her hand as she steps back to guide him along with her. 

Dutifully, he follows - as her friend, her team mate and now her husband - and not a single congratulations is lost on him, because he feels every inch as lucky as they say he is and the way she hides a blush behind her fan,

tells him that it's not lost on her either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this soothed your soul as much as it did mine.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	4. Shino and his family - Decay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shino contemplates what it is to be an Aburame.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Mention of canon appropriate body horror (kikaichuu amarite?), Gen otherwise.

Their bodies were graveyards, flesh made rich by the thousands of tiny beings that lived and died their cycles along the pathways of the clan members they called home. 

Those with trained noses could scent the decay; avoiding his clan at best because of it or warding others away at worst, sowing mistrust in their wake.

To Shino, it smelt like the forest floor after rainfall and permeated the clan holdings, as intrinsic to it's very walls, as the kikaichu were to their inn keepers. 

It was his fathers favorite coat, 

his mothers tired smile; 

a scent both sweet and darkly hollow, it reminded him of home.  


Decay might be part of them, but it was simply that; a single piece that made up a complex whole. 

Much as Torune's soft laughter and Greatmother's murmured song were but a small part of Shino's existence, they were no less important and all a part of the cycle that kept him whole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I could talk forever about Aburame head canons - someday I'll write something more in depth. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	5. Shino and Kiba - Fatality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team 8 lose someone important.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: major character death, major character injury, no one is happy, everyone cries, blood description, mention of canon compliant body horror (kikaichuu amarite?)

The world narrowed to the pain at his waist, the warm slickness of blood on his hands and Kiba's anguished howl.

The kikaichu hummed their warnings, swarming protectively; crawling back to their innkeeper to preserve chakra, to crowed his pathways and keep Shino's failing system going, unaware of the losing battle they faced. 

His knees buckled, the sounds of combat faded to the buzz of insects wings and sorrow touched Hinata's cheeks for reasons he couldn't seem to process correctly. 

Hands at his back, his face. 

A sudden blinding brightness as Kiba tore away his glasses; lips moving in an animation of words that escaped his comprehension but felt important enough to at least try to focus.

_"Shino!"_

_"Shino, hold on!"_

Panic, sadness, fear; all directed towards him, to the beat of life staining his coat.

Hinata's tears were hot against his skin; drops of molten crystal that clung to her lashes and pumped his life faster away with the pain they caused to witness. 

Kiba's fury was a furnace to match, scalding Shino's finger tips as he reached out; brushing the dark shade of clan tattoo's and frowning in confusion at the darker, glossy trails they left in their wake.

A breath, another. Each breath slower than the last.

The marks ran, salt water cutting tracts across tan cheeks.

A blink, syrup slow, so very slow; as ponderous and finite as the throb of his heart. 

A breath.

Another.

Then silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My RP friends are awful, you can blame them.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	6. Shino and Kankuro - Fatality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neither the sand siblings, nor Shino are ready for this one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Major character death, Major character injury, mention of violence, the sand sibs are not okay, neither is Shino, resuscitation/kissing mention.

Temari's roar split the din, followed by the vipers hiss of sand as Shukaku manifested; a personification of Gaara's grief.

 

Kankuro's body had crumpled like paper; the silence following the persistent rattle of joints, the only warning Shino had of the puppet master's absence. 

Smudged paint; scarlet mixing with the royal shade of a Kazekage's son, stained Shino's palms as he felt for a pulse. 

The barest flutter, a steel heart fighting the weakness of a tinder box frame and the taste of iron as breath was shared in a desperate bid for life.

A pause, a breath. 

The world detonated around them; hurricane winds ripped at the earth, sand whirled to block out the sun and at the storms center, the furious beat of gossamer wings.

 

Purple tasted much like loss it seemed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one hurts a whole lot. My poor puppet son.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	7. Yamato and Rin - Locked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yamato's on a mission to save someone important.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: imprisonment, resuscitation, Yamato being a badass, AU: in which Obito and Rin live, Yamato is a good Kouhai.

There had been many barriers between Yamato and his target; heavy panels, struts and barricades, but the enemy underestimated his element if they thought that simple locks and bolts would stand in his way. 

Door after door, shadow after shadow, he merged and faded with them all, stalking every corridor and checking each pulse and face until-

There!

A spill of auburn hair and the inky interruption of clan markings against ashen pale cheeks..

"..Rin."

It was an exhalation pressed into barely breathing lungs; a count of ten, a heartbeat and then again, another breath and a gasp, coughing, barely concision but alive.

Yamato swept her close, chakra spiking to brute force the seals on the room, even as the back wall melted away under the lightest touch.

This was Obito's sanity and Kakashi's hope; a beacon to those around her and most importantly, a pillar that the village could not do without.

Shouts rang out, alarms sounding through the complex, but the forest greeted them with silence, with freedom and Yamato was a shadow in the night; there and gone before they could react.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gotta throw some hope in between all this angst, you know?
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	8. Team 8 - Languid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clan brats getting drunk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Team dynamic, reference to underage drinking, Hinata in love with her two idiots, they love her too.

Alcohol had a universal effect on the members of their team and it accumulated in a languidness that their usually keen senses wouldn't normally allow.

Kiba's eternal rambunctiousness slowed to a content sprawl, more reminiscent of a large cat than a happy dog and he occupied Hinata's lap like he owned it; practically purring as porcelain digits twirled through his already untidy mess of hair. 

Shino was slouched in a similar state, a wall of heat at her back; all thoughts of propriety and careful distance forgotten with the absence of his coat and in the cool brush of their bare upper arms as he gestured lazily at the starry sky above. 

At their center, as always, Hinata was in her element between her two boys and for once, the heat suffusing her cheeks had nothing to do with their proximity and everything to do with the freedom that came with the influence of excellent sake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want these three together, forever.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	9. Tenzou and Baby!TenTen - Delivery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there is a delivery and the wait is trying for everyone involved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Pregnancy mention, birth mention, AU: in which Obito is female, Kakashi and Gai are smitten and Tenten is a happy accident, allusion to polyamorous relationships, Tenzou is a long suffering observer and part time caretaker

The delivery was sudden and early, all worrying signs, or so Kakashi-senpai had explained.

There was a tension surrounding everyone that Tenzou could sense but not fully comprehend; distressed only by dint of the strain it caused in those around him. 

Obito was contained in the room beyond, Gai steadfast at her side and Kakashi, a wary sentinel by the door.

Everyone's patience was wearing thin; worry and sleeplessness working at the cracks in each facade, but none suffered more than the not so small bundle in his arms.

Small hands curled at Tenzou's shoulder, tangled in the braid of his hair and the tension in delicate knuckles, accompanied a watery frown, trained unerringly on the door that had divided them all for so many hours already.  
He studied Tenten closely; each small breath, every tremble, had his absolute attention, waiting for the moment when their eyes would meet and the tears would come again. 

The pattern had repeated several times already and he had worked out a murmured answer for every innumerable question, the correct way to shush, to smile; fully prepared to repeat every gesture endlessly, if only it would keep that small frown at bay and banish tears from dark eyes. 

_Just a little longer, another hour more.._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an incredibly specific AU, but I thought I'd share anyway.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	10. Shino and Hinata - Passionate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's more to Shino than people think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Fluff, Hinata is observant, Shino is stupidly in love, they hold hands.

Many words sprang to mind when people encountered Shino Aburame.

'Enigmatic' and 'Calm' stood at the better end, but quickly devolve into 'Arrogant' and 'Forgettable' almost immediately; with words like 'Passionate' and 'Caring' being left to languish in the dust.

However, these exchanges and snap judgments, in Hinata's humble opinion, just meant that most people weren't looking closely enough.

Under all those layers burnt a will of fire as bright as any other, it just happened to be carefully tamed and more metered than most,

but she felt it. 

It warmed the scant space between their laced fingers when he reached for her hand, 

settled into the tense line of his mouth when they entered combat 

and glowed softly from within the gentle consideration he held for all living things, no matter their size. 

But the moments she felt it most keenly, were ones like this when he caught her close; tucked under his chin, close to his heart and held her with such a quiet ferocity, that she wondered how anyone could doubt it's existence in the first place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It can't be all death and decay.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
